Copias vs Originales ¡QUE LA BATALLA COMIENCE!
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Cartman tiene un plan para ganar dinero involucrando a una de las 4 cantantes mas famosas de todo el mundo. Gracias a su plan, ocasiono una de las segunda peleas mas grande de todo SouthPark. Preparasen para hacer sangrar sus oídos, matar el olfato de su nariz, una bola de demolición,un concurso de canto que no vale la pena y una persecusion con un asesino y un perro gay.
1. Chapter 1

**No se que parte de mi retorcida mente se volvio mas retorcida al crear esto O.o**

_**Waddup Everyone!? Is your girl, xxcreppyloverxx (SuperWoman reference? WHERE!?)**_

**Como veran, en mi fic llamado ****_"la peresecusion y el diaro" _****Mencione algo que haria en un proximo fic... creo que este es el fic mas RARO que eh echo en mi vida xD. Pero vamos, es south park de que estamos hablando.**

**No se a que vino esto, solo se que estoy loca al crear esto XD.**

**Como ustedes saben _(Los que leen mis fics en grojband)_ Yo AMO el humor de todos los demás géneros, ni acción, ni ciencia ficción, ni romance, ni otro... ¡No! Humor señores... y parodia y amistad y familia porque esos dos últimos son muy tiernos... Ok tal-vez un poco de amor, pero aveces se pasan.. como las princesas disneys enamorándose de un príncipe que se casan con el primer hombre que ven.**

**Tomemos de ejemplo a Stan y Kyle... Ponen a Kyle como el uke mas uke de todos, ¿¡Y Pip que XD!? Lo entiendo, Kyle es muy tierno, porque yo amo a los tiernos _(rubios de pasada XD)_ Por eso mi lista están Kyle, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Thomas, Gregory, Kenny y Wendy... son mis listas de favoritos ya que son tiernos o rubios... ¿A donde voy con esto? No tengo idea.. No puedo quedarme en un solo tema es por eso que esta introducción es tan larga como la nariz de mi tío Frenando. **

**Bien, a la explicación de lo que iba a explicar antes...**

**Kyle es super temperamental, penoso y medio uke... y Stan... es mas o menos normal, actúa mas o menos como Craig pero mas calmado y con mas emociones. Stan y Kyle son mejores amigos, y ... un ejemplo, actúan como Dan y Phil de _DanIsNotOnFire y AmazingPhil..._ ... .. ¿QUE ACABO DE DECIR? XD**

**OLVIDEN TODO LO QUE DIJE, NO SE A DONDE LLEGABA CON ESTO XDDD**

**Bien...**

**disfruten mi retorcido fic XD**

**Ah**

**y si**

**Así**** quedaron los personajes.**

_**o Stan: Mini Lorde**_

_**o Kyle: Mini Ariana Grande **_

_**o Kenny: Mini Miley Cyrus**_

_**o Cartman: Mini Iggy Azalea. **_

**Uno me recomendó Nicki Minaj pero como Cartman es muy racista seguro se negara a ser ella... Ademas de que Nicki Minaj is my BAE! 3 **

**Ademas que en #Rehash, Nicki fue la única que fue buena con el papá de Stan, osea Lorde. Y Iggy como que es nueva y tenia que poner a las 4 mas famosas... Ademas de que fue una de las malas XP**

**Ariana Grande dio un gran cambio, pero la sigo queriendo... Porque cambio y como que... esta en una de las mas famosas la pondré también XD**

**Miley Cyrus LA AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, y es muy divertida y rara ... por eso sera Kenny XD**

**Lorde... pues... Randy es Lorde así que Stan deberia de serlo a fuerzas XD**

**Y quedaron entre Nicki e Iggy pero ya saben como es Cartman así que escogimos a Iggy, pero el también se quejara por algo que veran en el fic, no puedo decir mas.**

**Iba a ponerlo como Britney, pero ella ya paso de moda, ademas esta muerta... en south park, no en la vida real XDD**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**Todos tienen 14 años...**

* * *

**COPIAS VS ORIGINALES**

**¡QUE LA BATALLA COMIENCE!**

* * *

**En la escuela secundaria de South Park.**

Era en la clase del señor Garrison **_(si, el aun sigue enseñandoles)_**, Garrison estaba explicando algo sobre como hacer dinero y como siempre, los únicos que ponían atención eran Wendy, Kyle, Token, Gregory y Cartman._** (Este ultimo ya saben porque XD)**_

Red estaba viendo por la ventana a Craig que estaba quitando ramas a un árbol ya que el señor Mackey lo castigo por estar patinando en el pasillo de la escuela mientras hacia la típica seña Tucker a todos los demás. _**(Que HardCore XD)**_

Red rió por lo bajo al verlo hacer eso ya que se había atorado en una rama.

-¡Señorita Nelson!, ¿Encuentra algo mas interesante que como ganar mas dinero si trabajas en Kentuckys?

Annie volteo rápidamente algo asustada porque el señor Garrison la tomo por sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza algo tímida.

-Mmm, no maestro, me rió de algo de ahí afuera.

-¡Annie quiere a Craig!

Canturreo Bebe haciendo que Annie se sonrojara y Tweek golpeara su banco de un impulso.

-¡AGH! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¡Tweek quiere a Annie!

Canturrearon todos lo del salón.

-No es cierto, el esta con Craig.

Dijo Clyde para ver si así todos se callaran... pero no lo fue.

-¡Clyde quiere a Craig!

Canturrearon todos lo del salón.

-Esto es tonto.

Token se hizo un faceplam.

-¡Token quiere a Clyde!

-Annie solo estaba viendo a Craig.

Dijo Kevin tratando de calmarlos, pero...

-¡Kevin quiere a Clyde!

-¡Nadie quiere a Clyde!-Grito el señor Garrison callando a todos.- Bien, sigamos.

Cartman comenzó a anotar todo lo que decía el maestro mientras escribía otras cosas en una libreta que decía _"Las putas mas famosas del puto mundo" _.Mientras anotaba en las dos libretas al mismo tiempo, algo hizo click en su libreta. Vio ambas libretas otra vez y sonrió ampliamente.

-Esto... esto es asombroso...¡Seré millonario!

Cartman grito a los cuatro vientos y todos se le quedaron viendo raro, Cartman no les presto atención y comenzó a escribir su plan.

* * *

**En la cafetería...**

Stan,Kyle y Kenny comían mientras escuchaban el plan de Cartman, Kenny prestaba atención, Stan estaba inseguro mientras que Kyle solo tenia el ceño fruncido como siempre.

-¿ Y que dicen?, ¿aceptan?

Pregunto Cartman a sus tres amigos.

-Ni lo sueñes culon, no haremos eso.

Espeto Kyle mientras le daba otro mordisco a su sandwich de atun, Cartman saco unos folders y se los lanzo a Kyle.

-Mira esto judío, y piénsalo bien... Te beneficiara. Esta es una gran oportunidad para conseguir dinero, no como esa idea de las bandas peruanas que el llorón de Craig arruino.

-No volveré a ser parte de tus estúpidos planes otra vez. ¿Recuerdas cuando creamos una empresa?, todos nos odiaron después de eso-

-Ya se olvidaron de eso, así que...¿están?

Stan y Kenny se miraron y luego miraron a Cartman y asintieron.

-Estamos.

-¿¡Que!?

Pregunto Kyle incrédulo, se suponían que iban a estar de su lado, no de Cartman. ¿Que clase de amigos eran?

-Es buena idea. Yo aun debo el dinero que le debía a mi padre por ese juego de Terrance y Phillip

Menciono Stan ya que debido al dinero que ganaba en el juego casi todo su dinero se fue de la cuenta de sus padres y su papa tuvo que ser Lorde para pagar sus deudas.

-Mfmfmmffffmhhhp.

Dijo Kenny pero Kyle arqueo una ceja confundido y algo irritado.

-...No debiste descargar esa aplicación- Le dijo a Stan- Acepto la de Kenny ya que su familia necesita el dinero.

-¡No fue mi culpa, fue la de Jimmy! Ademas, le debo dinero a mi papa y trabajar de paqueterito en el_ H-E-B_ no ayuda mucho.

-Vamos Kayl... ¿No ayudas a dos amigos que necesitan ayuda financieras?

Pregunto Cartman haciendo la mejor cara de inocente que pudo, Kyle miro a los tres que estaban haciendo una cara de perro atropellado. Kyle suspiro y miro al piso.

-Estoy dentro...

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en mi casa a las 1 para arreglar los demás. Oh... y... espero que les guste vestirse de mujer.

Cartman tomo sus folders, los guardo en su mochila y se retiro de la cafetería dejando una bandeja vacía en la mesa.

Kyle, Stan y Cartman lo vieron irse y luego Kyle se pego en la mesa.

_-`¿Que eh echo para merecerme esto?´_

Susurro Kyle algo estresado.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Eric...

El estaba en taco bell haciendo fila, el odiaba las filas de eso estaba seguro, pero lo que mas odiaba... era que Clyde estaba frente suyo cantando la canción de "Fancy" de Iggy Azalea.

_-Who dat, who dat? I-I-G-G-Y. Who dat, who dat? _

_-`Por el amor de Dios. Jesucristo haz que se calle´_

Susurro Cartman ya harto de todo.

-Déjenme en paz.

Dijo Jesús que estaba atrás de Eric.

Por fin había tocado el turno de Clyde.

-Hola Clyde.

Saludo un chico de pelo café, ojos cafés, una cicatriz en la mejilla y vestido con el uniforme de Taco Bell.

-Hola Roy.

Saludo Clyde sonriendo._** (Que? XD Necesitaba poner a mi OC en algunas ocasiones)**_

-¿Como te va en la escuela?

-Esta bien, ¿puedes darme uno de carne?

-¿Algo mas?

-Emmm... También quiero uno de pavo, dos de chicharrón, dos con nopal, tres de frijol, cuatro de carne, uno de papa, uno vegetariano, dos de queso, una dona de azúcar yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Una coca-cola de dieta, no, malteada de fresa, no, coca, no, malteada, no... AMBAS.

Roy coloco una bandeja con la orden de Clyde.

-Eso va ah provocar una gran mierda, déjame te doy tu cuenta.

Roy se aleja del mostrador para ir a buscar una calculadora.

Clyde veia a sus tacos con un brillo en los ojos esperando devorarlos, Cartman miraba su reloj de muñeca impaciente, tenia que completar su plan rapido, ya casi eran la una y no queria llegar tarde a su propia reunion.

Y como la suerte le da a Cartman, de la nada llegan Craig,Kevin y Ruby.

-Hola Clyde.

Saludo Craig con su voz motona de siempre.

-¡Hey Craig, Kevin!, ¿que les trae el maravilloso mundo de Taco Bell?

-Ehhh... Tu me dijiste que viniera aquí ya que dijiste que tenias algo que hacer con unos diaros...

-¡Ah eso! Es que voy a repatir diaros, y por eso compre todos estos tacos para que me de energias durante el repartimiento.

-Estas bien pero bien pendejo, Clyde.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe con los repartos

Dijo Stoley haciendo una seña con sus manos pero Craig le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Callado caes mejor. Ahora, Clyde... ¿Porque rayos vas a repartir diarios?

-Duh, para ganar dinero. ¿Sabian que les dan 50 centavos por palabra?

Y ahi, Cartman dejo su frustracion a atencion por lo que habia dicho Clyde, ¿50 por palabra?, es mas, si Clyde trabaja como asistente de prensa y repartidor, eso le veneficiara en su plan. Hmmm... Al parecer Clyde sirve de algo despues de todo.

-Este... Clyde, aun no has pagado.

Roy llamo la atencion de Clyde y este volteo.

-Tranquilo, nos encargaremos de eso.

Dijo Craig sacando dinero de su billetera ya que sabia que Clyde habia dejado su billetera en casa como siempre.

-Muy bien serian $57.28 dolares.

-¿¡Que mierda!?

-¡Carajo!

Dijeron Kevin y Craig al unisono sorprendidos por el precio.

-No se preocupen, tengo esto.

Dijo Ruby sacando una tarjeta de credito... de su papá obviamente XD

-¿Que fue eso?

Pregunto Kevin volteando ambos lados.

-Fui yo, friki.

Dijo Ruby dándole la seña Tucker, Kevin retrocedió asustado.

-¡Santo dios!,¿¡Es eso un puto gremlin!?

-No... Tengo 9 años.

-No importa. Solo que nadie alimente a esa maldita cosa después de media noche.

-¡Podían moverse, hay gente esperando!

Grito Cartman ya harto de todo eso.

-Dame la tarjeta de papá, Ruby.

Ruby le da la tarjeta a Craig y el se la da a Roy para pagar los tacos de Clyde. Ya después de pagar Cartman miro a Roy con un poco de desprecio, aun no olvidaba la vez que escojio unirse al lado de Kyle cuando jugaban a la vara de la verdad. ¿Como se atrevió a traicionarlo con un judío pelirrojo de jersey después de haberle enseñado todas esas asombrosas técnicas?

-Hola gillipollas_** (Asi es como lo llaman en el juego) **_

-Ah... Hola Eric... ¿Que quieres ordenar?

-Si, quiero 5 docenas de tacos de frijol, por favor.

-Ok

Roy realmente no le importaba lo que haga Eric, sabia todo de el gracias a los rumores que les contaban, y si no se involucraba mejor iba a ser para el.

Eric sonrió algo sádico, pero luego cambio su cara a una dulce cuando Roy lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

* * *

**Y Hasta ahi el primer capitulo.**

**¿Que planea Eric con tantos tacos de frijol?**

**Pues lo veran mas adelante.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Reviews?**

**ONE LOVE, SUPERWOMAN, THAT'S A RAP AND ZUUUUUUUUP!**

**(Superwoman reference? WHERE!?) **

* * *

**EXPLICACIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! TIME...**

**-La primera parte del fic donde todos estaba diciendo "Este quiere a esta" lo saque de los simpsons XD**

**-La razon por la que Roy trabaja en TacoBell es porque el es un personaje muy random, aparece en varias escenas haciendo cualquier cosa... Ademas de que se entero que el es Mexicano. (Eso les explicare luego)**

**-La escena de cuando Clyde debe pagar 50 y algo de dolares y Kevin dice que Ruby es un gremnlin lo saque de el quinto capitulo de la primera temporada de una serie en youtube llamada "THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS IN SCHOOL" Amo ese show. Es como Gossip Girl, Mean Girls y etcetera pero en una version ... mas graciosa... ademas de que son unas muñecas...LITERALMENTE.**

**vean este video! :D**

watch?v=YRM0zoB6LvM


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey, popular people! (MPGIS Reference? WHERE!?)**

**Casi se me olvida decir. Que también tuve una ayudita de Luis Carlos por darme algunas ideas sobre que hacer en este fic. **

_**o Stan: Mini Lorde**_

_**o Kyle: Mini Ariana Grande **_

_**o Kenny: Mini Miley Cyrus**_

_**o Cartman: Mini Iggy Azalea.**_

**DISFRUTEN!**

**Todos tienen 14 años...**

* * *

**COPIAS VS ORIGINALES**

**¡QUE LA BATALLA COMIENCE!**

* * *

**En la casa de Eric...**

**-**¿Que...

-mierda

-es esto?

Dijeron Kyle, Stan y Kenny (En ese orden) al ver un montón de tacos en el cuarto de Cartman, y no solo tacos, también ropa, pelucas y maquillaje.

Cartman salio de las sombras con una peluca rubia larga mientras comía tacos.

-Gracias por venir amigos.- Dijo en una voz seria y siniestra.

-Cartman,¿que demonios haces con un millón de tacos?

Pregunto Kyle con el ceño fruncido, este gordo de verdad tenia algo metido en su cabeza.

-Oh, eso es parte de mi plan querido Kyle.

-Heeey,¿desde cuando aquí Kyle es tu _"querido"-_

Pregunto Stan con el ceño fruncido. Cartman y Kyle suspiraron de frustración mientras Kenny aprovechaba la situación para "tomar prestados" unos cuantos tacos.

-Ay lo siento señor celoso Marsh, es que quedaba con el momento, ¡Dios!, ¿que no has visto Sherlock Homes?- Cartman dejo los tacos a un lado mientras Kyle de dio un zape en la cabeza a Stan por haberse celado- Escuchen, cada quien debe de ser un artista famoso, principalmente cantante porque a nadie le importa un carajo los actores.

-¿Porque?

Pregunta Kyle inseguro.

-Porque los cantantes ganan mas dinero que los actores.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es, Kyle.

-Na-ah

-Si-ah

-Na-ah

-Si-ah

-Na-ah

-Si-ah

-Na-ah

-Si-ah

-Na-ah

-Si-ah

-Na-ah

-Si-ah

-Na-ah

-Si-ah

-Na-ah

-Si-ah

-¡AY,Ya cállense, cállense que me deseperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Interrumpió Stan con las manos en sus orejas. Kyle, Kenny y Cartman lo miraron sorprendidos y luego se quedaron callados.

-No me calles Hippie. Como sea, tenemos que continuar con el plan para conseguir dinero.

-Bien...¿Que tienes en mente culo gordo?

Pregunto Kyle sentándose en la cama de Cartman al igual que Kenny, Stan se sentó a un lado mientras Cartman comía mas tacos.

-Todas las cantantes o artistas famosas son mujeres, hay mas mujeres que hombres en el mundo del estrellato. Verán, eh checado por Internet quienes son las cantantes femeninas mas famosas y salieron con este resultado- Cartman saca una hoja y comienza a leerla- Iggy Azalea, Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift, Lorde y Miley Cyrus. ¿Y saben que tienen todas ellas en comun?

-... Emm... ¿Que?

Pregunto Stan curioso por ver que diría de su padre.

-Que todas son unas putas, y todas hablan de traseros.

-Lorde y Taylor no hablan de traseros.

Dijo Stan.

-No. Taylor en su vídeo de _Shake it off_ hizo una parte donde hacia twerking, pero también en su vídeo de _Blank Space_ actuó como una lunática posesiva. Eso la llevo a la fama. Mientras que Lorde se masturbo en pleno concierto en televisión nacional... vaya, me sentiría tan avergonzado si el fuera mi madre,¿verdad Stan?

_-`Mira quien lo dice´._

Susurro Stan refiriéndose a la mamá de Cartman.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada. Bueno... ¿Entonces cual es tu plan?

-Simple. Nosotros seremos la nueva generación de cantantes transexuales, recibiremos mucho dinero, haremos un drama y actuaremos como divas, así, mas dinero ganaremos.

-Cartman, esa es la idea mas estúpida que has dicho.

Dijo Kyle mientras jugaba con Clyde Frog _**(Alguien que sepa dibujar bien bien,¿puee hacer un fan art de eso? X3. Es que yo se dibujar pero me da hueva XD)**_

-¡No me volvere mujer!

Grito Stan.

-Mffmfmfmmf-

-No, tu tampoco, Kenny!

Cartman tiro el plato vacío de tacos a un montón de otros platos vacíos de tacos de frijol. Cartman se acerco un poco mas y soltó un gran eructo, Stan se tapo la nariz asqueado.

-¡Viejo, que asco!

-Creeran que somos transexuales, es solo_ crossdressing_, idiota. Escuchen bien, como somos mas jóvenes que ellas ganaremos mas dinero, habrá haters pero eso subirá los ratings. No tenemos que hacer nada,mas que copiarlas y ser divas.

-¿Pero que si ellas se lo toman a mal y tratan de hacer algo contra nosotros?

Pregunto Kyle.

-Oh... lo harán... Pero para eso tengo un plan secreto que no puedo decirle. Díganme... ¿están?

Kyle, Kenny y Stan se miraron, miraron a Cartman y asintieron.

-Mas vale que esto valga la pena, culon.

-Oh lo valdrá, Kyle... Lo valdrá. Ahora escojan a sus cantantes. Yo digo que Kyle seria Ariana Grande ya que ella es pelirroja como el judío de Kyle y ademas es una niña como Kyle.

-¡HEY, Cierra tu maldita boca!

-¡Ey, no me digas que cierre mi boca, tu cierra tu boca, judío!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. Stan se tomaba el puente de la nariz frustrado mientras Kenny comía los tacos que había... tomado prestado de Cartman.

**1 HORA DESPUÉS...**

-Muy bien,esto es una mierda. Todo el mundo sabe que un Jigglypuff no puede ser vencido por un Mechatoad

Dijo Cartman frustrado mientras Kyle alzaba su mano.

-Lo siento Cartman, perdiste. Ahora dame tu tarjeta

Dice Kyle.

-Sobre mi cadáver lo haré judío hijo de puta. Mi mamá pago 5 dollares para esta tarjeta, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuantos paquetes de Yu-Gi-Oh pude haber comprado por 5 dollares?

-¡ALTO!- Interrumpió Stan- ¿Cuando pasamos a esto? Cartman, basta de salirse de tema, solo dinos tu maldito plan para acabar con esto rápido.

-Ya dije el plan. Solo escojan quien sera quien...

-Mp mphf Mphff Pfhfm-

-Bien Kenny, tu seras Miley Cyrus. ¿Stan?

-Bueno... Talvez Taylor Swift.

-¡Ah no, eso si que no jovencito!

Dijo Randy por la ventana.

-¡Papa, que demonios!?

-¿¡Como te atreves a ser Taylor Swift!? ¡Avergüenzas a tu padre!, Lorde es mas genial que esa country que usa tinte rubio de nutrisse barato!

-Papá, dios santo.- Stan se toma el puente de la nariz- Esta bien, esta bien. Seré Lorde, solo déjame en paz.

-Bien, me enorgulleces por tomar esa decisión. Adiós.

Stan baja la escalera, Stan rueda los ojos con exasperación.

-Bien, Kyle, Tu seras Ariana Grande.

-No seré Ariana Grande.

-Lo seras, eres pelirrojo.

-Ella ya no es pelirroja.

-Su pasado ella era, ahora por eso tu seras Ariana Grande.

-Cartman, no seré Ariana Grande.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con una mirada retadora por varios segundos hasta que...

-¡Esta bien, dios, sere Ariana Grande!

-Kewl... Bien ahora yo sere... Maldita sea, se llevaron a las mejores. Ahora solo quedan una australiana, una negra y una hippie chiflada.

-Basta con el racismo, Cartman.

Dijo Kyle molesto.

-Bien bien, veré que puedo hacer... hmmm... Tachare a Taylor, no soy bueno con las relaciones y rupturas y con novio posesivo... hmm... Australiana o negra... Hmmm... ¿Quien de ellas tiene el culo mas gordo? ... hmmm... Nicki es plastica pero Iggy... hmm... ¡OH! Lo tengo. Seré la Rapera Australiana.

-Ugh...

Se quejo Kyle por los comentarios racistas del mimado.

-¿Ahora que?

Pregunto Stan.

-Bueno... esa es parte de mi segunda tercera fase del plan. Lo discutiremos luego, tengo que hacer ... algunas compras.

Cartman sonrío sadicamente pero los demás lo ignoraron.

**Y Hasta ahi el segundo capitulo.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Reviews?**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (MPGIS, THE VANBURENS REFERENCE? WHERE!?)**

* * *

**EXPLICACIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! TIME...**

**-SIP... el papá de Stan hizo eso ... en television mundial en la temporada 18 en uno de los dos ultimos episodios.**

**-No trato de ofender a ningun artista. Son geniales para mi. Aqui es dependiendo del punto de vista de los personajes.**

**-SI... no me contuve a poner lo de Pokemon. Eso es de MPGIS season1 episode 9 :3**

**-Tengo escuela mañana D:**

**-Nickky tiene el trasero mas grande pero en SouthPark Iggy tiene un traserote... Okey eso sono raro... .-.**


End file.
